Palabras Mudas
by Maria Violet
Summary: Un triste suceso, una pequeña tarde lluviosa, un par de simples palabras, tanto dolor fue liberado de la pobre eriza, pero el vacio, que quedo en ambos, sigue siendo el mismo [SonAmy/Two-Shot] Sumary pésimo :'v Regalo de cumpleaños para mi One-san Sonye-san por favor pasen y lean :'D
1. Chapter 1

**Holis :3 bueño, este one-shot es muy especial porque es para una de mis mejores amigas de la vida**

 **Feliz cumpleaños Sony! X3 espero que la pases bien, ya estas viejita :'D (? Ok no XD**

 **Espero no me odies por que no sea como mis típicos One-shots :'v meh**

 **AVISO** **: Este fic este inspirado en una canción, y estarán leyendo algunos fragmentos de esta a medida que vallan bajando, aparte de que toda la historia está siendo narrada por Amy.**

— **Dialogos —**

— _ **Comunicaciones y Pensamientos de Amy**_ **—**

 **(N/A: Notas de la Autora)**

" _Los fragmentos de las canción"_

 **Como sea, Espero disfruten, Sonic y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de SEGA**

 **.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

El viento soplaba fuertemente aquella tarde de otoño en Station Square, agitaba mis púas y flequillo en forma incesante y ya asta algo fastidiosa, fije mi vista al cielo cubierto de nubes y más nubes grisáceas y oscuras, se formaron realmente muy rápido, ya que, eh estado sentada en esta colina todo este rato, y no había notado tal clima, mi vista jade volvió a fijarse en los enormes edificios de la ciudad que, como siempre, estaba llena de movimiento y ruido de los zoomorfos que la habitan, el sol, si no me equivoco debería de estarse ya ocultando a esta hora, pero las nubes al parecer, de tormenta, no dejaban ver lo que sería seguro un hermoso atardecer, me levante sin nada de prisa de mi lugar y sacudí un poco mi vestimenta, un vestido blanco muy sencillo la verdad que me llega un poco más debajo de la rodilla, mis púas rosas no dejaban de sacudirse aún por el incesante y ya un poco frio viento, al menos una cinta blanca por detrás de mis orejas no dejaba que mis púas cubrieran mis ojos, por últimos en mis pies llevo unas zapatillas bajas y blancas sin adorno alguno, comencé a partir de esa pequeña colina y me dirigí directo hacia la ciudad, más específicamente, hacia una de las esquinas cercanas a la estación de trenes, me recosté despreocupadamente sobre la pared de un enorme edificio y aguarde sin molestia por un rato.

Como esperaba, una coneja adulta color crema y ojos cafés, caminaba llevando de la mano a su pequeña hija, esta al igual que su madre, era un conejita color crema, ambas muy abrigadas por el frió que a echo últimamente por el casi cambio de estación, faltaba muy poco para que las calles se llenaran de nieve, y eso era evidente por las pocas hojas marrones y rojizas que aún quedaban en algunos árboles, ambas llevaban un par de bolsas en sus manos.

— _ **De compras…**_ **—** Sonreí **—** _ **Como todos los lunes en la tarde…**_ **—** Observándolas, vi que caminaban hacia la estación de trenes, se acercaron a la esquina de enfrente de donde me encontraba, yo, las observe con una sonrisa y las seguí con la mirada esta que comenzaron a alejarse de mí, me separe de la pared donde me recostaba y comencé a seguirlas, cruce la calle que nos separaba y me acerque lo suficiente, logrando escuchar un poco de lo que hablaban.

— **Mami, ¿Mañana me dejas ir al Taller de Tails por favor? —** Pidió alegremente la pequeña con su típica voz tierna y aguda, no pude evitar sonreír enternecida y continuar escuchando al ver que la mayor la miro con una sonrisa.

— **Está bien, pero llévale a Tails un poco del pastel que prepararemos cuando lleguemos a casa ¿Si? —** Pregunto mostrándole a su hija una hermosa sonrisa.

— **¡Claro! —** Contesto alegre la pequeña dando un pequeño salto.

— **Mejor apresurémonos, Cheese debe de extrañarte Cream —** Hablo la mayor, conocida para mí como Vainilla, sonriéndole, a la que es mi mejor amiga, la pequeña Cream, esta asintió y continuaron acercándose a la estación y comenzaban a bajar las escaleras, las seguí hasta llegar al andén donde muchos zoomorfos muy abrigados por las temperaturas aguardaban por el tren que cruzaban por distintas zonas de Mobius llegara, me ubique cerca de Vainilla y Cream, no aguarde mucho ya que el tren llego alborotando púas nuevamente por el viento que produjo al estarse moviendo rápidamente, no me importo mucho, las puertas se abrieron dejando salir a unos cuantos pasajeros y dejando entrar a mas, entre rápidamente mientras muchos zoomorfos pasaban junto a mí con las vitas fijas en su camino y con cuidado de no tropezar con nadie.

Vainilla y Cream se sentaron en un par de asientos cercanos pero yo solo me mantuve de pie, el tren cerró sus puertas y entro en movimiento realmente rápido, miraba a mi alrededor, algunos pasajeros distraían sus mentes del aburrido viaje con música de sus auriculares, algunos otros conversaban con algún amigo o conocido, como el caso de ambas conejas, y algunos otros zoomorfos solo aguardaban impacientes por su estación de destino listos para llegar a casa luego de un agotador día, así pasaron un par de estaciones hasta que por fin el tren llego a la conocida Green Hill, destino de mis amigas quienes rápidamente se bajaron del tren felices y prosiguieron su camino a su hogar, y sin embargo me quede parada en el tren, planeo llegar a otra zona.

— _ **Adiós…**_ **—** Sonreí y observé ambas conejas caminar fuera de la estación, las puertas se cerraron y el tren siguió su camino hasta llegar a mi destino, baje rápidamente sumida en mis pensamientos, caminaba a paso lento hacia la salida de la estación, casi vacía, no muchos pasajeros se quedaron en esta estación y los pocos que lo hicieron salieron rápidamente rebasándome, la verdad, no tengo ganas de apresurarme, así que me tome mi tiempo, al subir las escaleras mi vista se fijó en el cielo, un par de truenos sonaron fuertemente, dando paso a incontables gotas cristalinas y frías que chocaban fuertemente contra el césped, ignorando por completo el clima, continua mi camino un con paso lento, poco a poco, fui acercándome a un único edificio que observaba desde lo lejos, con un símbolo de dos colas, conocía bien ese símbolo, y sonreí acercándome aún más, cuando por fin estuve frente al taller, no pude evitar que una sonrisa nostálgica se me escapara, me acerque a un de las ventanas de dicho taller, y con algo de dificultad debido a que el vidrio estaba un poco empañado por el frio, me asome a la ventana cerrada y pude ver dentro, a un pequeño zorrito amarillo de dos colas sentado en un sofá, disfrutaba de una taza de algo caliente y miraba entretenido la televisión, nada mejor de hacer en un día de frio, sonreí aún más recordando unas cuantas tardes lluviosas, cuando pasábamos largos ratos al teléfono conversando a gusto.

Tails cambiaba de canales contantemente, al parecer nada era de su gusto, me apoye del marco de la ventana, quería quedarme un rato, el zorrito bajo completamente el volumen de la Tv y tomo su comunicador, ladee un poco la cabeza y seguí observando, Tails giro a ver por una ventana y su expresión fue una de preocupación.

— **¿Dónde estará?… —** Se preguntó en voz baja comenzando a utilizar su comunicador llamando a alguien, me pregunto a quién, de comunicador comenzó a sonar una voz… Esa voz que yo bien conozco y que mis orejas son capaces de captar a pesar de estar a metros…

— **¡** _ **Hey Hermanito! ¿Qué sucede?**_ **—** Saludo la voz del gran héroe de Mobius, en tono, despreocupado como siempre, sonreí casi de forma automática, un pequeño vacío se apodero de mi pecho, pero lo ignore escuchando aun la conversación.

— **¿Dónde estás? Está lloviendo… —** Le hablo en tono de regaño el zorrito, estoy segura de que estaba muy preocupado, solté una pequeña risa, me daba tanta ternura su relación de hermanos.

— _ **Jejeje Me pase de visita por Angel Island para saludar a Knukcles y la lluvia me atrapo aquí**_ **—** Rio con un toque de nerviosismo en su voz, es tan lindo.

— _ **Tails... ¡Por favor has que se valla de aquí!**_ **—** Se escuchó al fondo la voz de mi amigo Knukcles, un poco harto, reí, seguro Sonic solo paso a molestarlo, Tails soltó un suspiro y comenzó a rascarse la nuca un poco.

— **Ay Sonic, nunca cambias… —** Dijo en un suspiro el pequeño.

— **Jeje ¿** _ **Que te puedo decir?**_ **—** Rio de nuevo Sonic, yo solo escuchaba feliz la conversación, duraron conversando un rato más hasta que Tails decidió cortar, me separe de la ventana y comencé a caminar alejándome del taller.

De vez en cuando miraba al cielo, que continuaba con su diluvio, solo suspire y no le preste atención, proseguí con mi camino lentamente, miraba todo tipo de platas y algunos animalitos que se escondían de la lluvia, paseando la mirada, observe un familia de conejitos que se acurrucaba en un tronco hueco para protegerse de las temperaturas, sonreí enternecida, pero poco a poco rebase a la pequeña familia, continuando con mi caminar, así dure mucho rato, no se decir con exactitud cuánto, puesto que estaba distraída pensando de cualquier cosa que me llegara a la mente, hasta que por fin, a lo lejos pude observar Angel Island, sonreí y cerré mis ojos, paso tras paso, en lo que antes era campo abierto, empecé a sentir las hojas de arbustos que me rodeaban, algunas hojas suaves, otras no tanto y algunas pequeñas, abrí los ojos lentamente y sonreí, comencé a atravesar una pequeña selva por así decirlo, pero no estaba tan alejada de mi destino, camine un poco mas y de pronto escuche una voz algo alejada.

— **Bien, adiós amigo, no agradezcas la visita no fue nada —** Se escuchó una voz divertida y algo alejada, apresure el paso un poco, pero cuando cruce los últimos arbustos, solo pude apreciar la estela azul y las pequeñas ráfagas de viento que agitaron la vegetación cercana y esparciendo el agua que estas tenían en sus hojas, pero segundos después comenzaron a empaparse de nuevo, no muy lejos de mi lugar, estaba el famoso altar de Angel Island, lugar de la Masterd Emerald y del pobre Knukcles, que miraba con desagrado el camino hacia donde se fue Sonic con desagrado, solté un pequeña risa y camine lentamente acercándome un poco al altar, escondiéndome tras un grupo de plantas.

— **Estúpido Sonic —** Gruño con molestia y en voz baja el equidna, camino un poco hacia el costado del altar tomando una enorme hoja de una planta que solo crece en esta isla, y fue directo donde la esmeralda, recostándose junto a esta y usando la hoja como una especie de paraguas, puesto que la lluvia parecía molestarlo, sonreí viéndolo, parecía relajarse, hasta que su comunicador sonó, contesto casi de inmediato y se trataba de Tails nuevamente.

— **Hola Tails—** Saludo calmado Knuckles.

— _ **Wow cambia rápido de humor**_ **—** Arquee una ceja, se notaba la gran diferencia de hace unos momentos.

— _ **Knukcles ¿Sonic sigue ahí? No contesta el comunicador**_ **—** Pregunto el pequeño con tono preocupado, me pregunto cuál es la urgencia por Sonic.

— **No, se acaba de ir, que extraño… con su velocidad ya debería haber llegado a Mystic Ruins.**

— _ **Lo se…**_ **—** Tails soltó un ligero suspiro **—** _ **Sé que fue a la casa de… ya sabes… me preocupa mucho**_ **—** Hablo en tono entristecido, baje un poco la mirada y solté un suspiro.

— **Igual me preocupa amigo, pero, eso ya pasó hace mucho tiempo, creo que lo mejor, es darle su espacio—** Sugirió.

— _ **Si… Creo que es lo mejor…**_ **—** Hablo resignado **—** _ **Gracias Knukcles, perdón por la molestia.**_

— **No es molestia Tails, hablamos luego —** Se despidió, con un toque de tristeza en su rostro, lo mire fijamente por un rato, hasta que decidí dar la vuelta e irme.

— _ **Adiós**_ **—** Fue lo último que escuche de la conversación, pase por el camino de donde vine, las paltas, árboles y plantas eran empapadas poco a poco por las incesantes gotas de lluvia, suspire, odio este clima, nuevamente, cerré los ojos por un rato a medida de caminaba, luego de un momento, el sonido de la lluvia cambio, ya no era opacado por la vegetación, ahora, sonaba algo fuerte mientras chocaba contra el césped, abrí mis ojos, justo en frente de mí, había una pequeña casita, algo alejada, pare de caminar para no acercarme mucho, la observe por un largo rato, mire por el alrededor, pero no encontré lo que buscaba, para mí el paisaje era inconfundible, montañas, pequeños bosques, y mucho campo abierto cubierto de un verde y hermoso césped.

— _ **Donde estas… Sonic**_ **—** Pasee mi vista por todo el lugar, algo nerviosa, trague grueso y me acerque un poco a la casa, pero, no estaba por los alrededores, me comenzaba a frustrar un poco, supongo que por el habito de seguirlo, suspire profundo, me di la vuelta, ya no tenía caso estar aquí, dispuesta a irme a… no lo sé, cualquier otro lado, una potente ráfaga de viento paso algo cerca de mí, alborotando mis púas y haciendo salpicar el agua que contenía el césped, cerré fuerte los ojos, y una vez el viento ceso, me di la vuelta, abrí los ojos de par en par… viendo como el erizo que tanto buscaba, se posaba lentamente frente la puerta de la casa, yo aún a lo lejos, solo me limite a sonreír y observarlo atentamente.

(N/A: Aquí empiezan los fragmentos de la canción qwp)

" _Quiero decirte tantas cosas que no pude,_

 _Asume que te amo por encima de todo_

 _Aunque a veces lo dudes"_

Sonic, llevaba un pequeño ramo de rosas blancas en su mano, y miraba con tristeza esa vieja puerta de madera, bajo las orejas, y lentamente se agacho frente a esta, soltando un pequeño suspiro, tomo una de las rosas, y la dejo reposar en el suelo frente a la puerta, observo fijamente todo lo que hace… por alguna razón, siento un nudo en la garganta, pero, sonreí, no puedo evitar hacerlo…

— **Soy un idiota… —** Lo escuche decir, la verdad no sé cómo logro escucharlo, pero, no me importa, solo me centraba en él, tenía la mirada gacha y apretaba fuertemente los puños, mientras la lluvia, lo empapaba lentamente y hacia caer poco a poco sus púas.

— _ **No lo eres…Siempre dejas esa rosa hay... siempre…Eso no lo hace un idiota**_ **—** Me acerque poco a poco a la casa, puesto que esta algo lejos, no puedo verlo bien a pesar de escucharlo, pero, sé que mis piernas lo hacen por impulso, no porque la vista me lo exija… más bien es mi corazón...

" _Que duro resulta, estar tan cerca_

 _Y saber que no me volverás a escuchar nunca"_

Seguí caminado si cesar, hasta estar ya casi a punto de alcanzarlo, cerro fuerte los ojos, y se levantó de golpe, comenzó a caminar lentamente, lo mire, por alguna razón… siento ganas de llorar… quiero abrazarlo… pero, me limito a seguirlo algo de cerca, veo como camina con la mirada fija en un punto, el cual, es una colina llena de flores, suspire, no quiero que siga viniendo aquí, no quiero que sufra… no fue su culpa.

" _Me pregunto si es verdad que podrás_

 _Perdonarme un día"_

— **¿Me perdonarías?… —** Lo escuche decir, Sonic miraba al cielo, mientras gotas de lluvia empapaban su cara, lentamente nos acercamos a la colina, cerré mi ojos, no quería ver.

— _ **No es necesario…**_ **—** Suspire resignada, y abrí de nuevo los ojos para verlo en la cima, él ya se había detenido, y observaba fijamente algo frente a él.

" _Quiero decirte que ya no hay calor en mí,_

 _Que la esperanza se disfraza, y deja de existir"_

— **¿Sabes…? Dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo —** Hablo entrecortado, y lentamente se agacho, comencé a subir la colina muy lentamente, no quiero llegar ahí, ya lo he visto tantas veces… no quiero verlo así, pero, debo ir, debo estar ahí.

" _Cuando todo se acaba cuenta creer,_

 _Puta vida injusta, asusta saber que lo que más quieres_

 _Lo puedes perder"_

Llegue junto a él, Sonic miraba al suelo, la lluvia seguro helada lo cubría, me pare junto a él y lo vi sacar… de entre las rosas, un recorte de periódico, aparte la vista, un par de lágrimas resbalaron de mis mejillas, se lo que es… Por favor Sonic, ya no sufras más.

— **¡NO FUE TU CULPA! —** Le grite, me deje caer mientras las lágrimas no paraban, el siguió en su posición, sé… sé que no me escucha, sonreí a duras penas, ya ha pasado este momento tantas veces…

" _Te intente decir que no sufrí_

 _Por mucho que me ignores"_

El comenzó a llorar, pero las lágrimas se confundían fácilmente con las gotas de lluvia, dejo las rosas en una lápida, las rosas, junto con los otros cientos de flores alrededor, hacían del lugar muy bonito, eso me alegra, no… no es la tumba deprimente que normalmente se ve, me alegra saber, que al menos el lugar donde estoy es hermoso…

—" **En la reciente batalla que libraron los héroes del Team Sonic" —** Escuche a Sonic, que leía con la voz entrecortada el artículo de periódico recortado que poseía en las manos, el cual trataba de que no terminara empapado **—"La integrante Amy Rose, fue herida de bala por los robots del Dr. Eggman" —** Al decir esto estrujo fuertemente el papel y con el puño golpeo el suelo.

— **Sonic…—** Murmure aun derramando lágrimas.

— **Y murió… Casi al instante… debido a ese impacto… en el pecho —** Musito en medio de su llanto, recordando las últimas palabras de ese artículo, que por todo este tiempo, a venido aquí a leer **—Perdóname Amy… No pude protegerte.**

— **¡Sé que te duele que uno de tus amigos se fuera! —** Le grite en un intento de que me oyera, sabia, que era inútil, mis palabras para el estaban mudas, pero debía hacerlo **— ¡No fue tu culpa maldita sea!…. ¡SUPERALO! —** Le grite, ocultando mi cara entre mis manos llorando sin cesar.

— **Te amo Amy…—** Lo escuche murmurar **— Ta amo… —** Dijo un poco más fuerte… **— ¡Te amo! —** Grito esta vez, yo lo mire, muy sorprendida, no… no puedo creer lo que está diciendo.

— **¿Q-Que? —** Logre pronunciar, jamás, en todas la veces que ha venido… dijo algo así…

— **¿¡PORQUE!? ¿¡Por qué tuvo que pasarte eso!? —** Grito dolido **— ¡No pude decírtelo a la cara Amy!**

— **Estás jugando…—** Le hable acercándome y posándome frente a él… **—¡DIME QUE JUEGAS! —** Grite molesta, tratando de darle un bofetada, pero… mi mano lo atravesó, me aleje rápidamente de el **— Dime que juegas…—** Hable por ultimo en un susurro.

— **¿Qué? —** Lo escuche decir atónito, alzo su vista, y miro al frente posando una expresión de asombro en su cara, pareciese que… me pudiera ver **— Amy… —** Murmuro mientras las lágrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos, lo mire confundida, no tuve tiempo de pensar, un fuerte brillo salió de mí, mire mis manos, y cada vez estaban más traslucidas **— ¡AMY! —** Grito y trato de tomarme de las manos pero estas no pudieron tocar las mías.

— **Sonic…—** Lo observé mientras en mis ojos se acumulaban las lágrimas…

— **Yo…Yo… —** Decía sin parar mirándome, yo miraba mi cuerpo, mis piernas empezaron a desaparecer y por fin comprendí todo, el me miro con preocupación, y yo solo le sonreí.

— **También te amo Sonic —** Le dije mientras mis piernas desaparecían completamente y mi torso comenzaba a hacerlo al igual que mis manos, el trato de sujetarme, pero fue inútil.

— **No te vayas… por favor… —** Me rogo, cerré mis ojos y mis últimas lagrimas fueron derramadas, poco a poco mis hombros desaparecieron.

— **Debo hacerlo…Adiós…—** Logre decir sonriendo, antes de irme…

— **¡AMY! —** lo escuche gritar, después de eso… el mundo pareció desaparecer completamente.

" _Por favor no me olvides Sonic, yo siempre atare contigo, jamás te dejaría, te amo mucho mi Sonikkun"_

 _FIN_

 **.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

 ***chillando en un rincón* Fruta canción triste y hermosa! D': ain TwT**

 **Es todo, pero que te haya gustado Sony hice lo inhumanamente posible por terminar esto hoy D':**

 **Te lo debo por que el año pasado no lo logre qwp perdón /3 meh, ya mejor me callo.**

 **Por favor si les gusto dejen review! :'D pase todo el fakin dia escribiendo, dejen review o no escribo una segunda parte que se me ocurrio! ene (?**

 **Ok no XD**

 _ **ATT:**_ _Mary Violet. Bye Bye ;D_


	2. Chapter 2

**Holi, pus dije que si no me dejaban review no lo escribía, pero como si me dejaron me toca escribir :'V**

 **Aquí un cap extra por así decirlo de este Song-Fic regalo para mi Onee-san, la famosa Sonatika-San, envidienme es mía(?**

 **AVISO!: La canción de la que me inspire es Palabras Mudas de Porta, ya me preguntaron musho por la canción :'v ya nada sirve ponerla aquí pero meh, y en esta ocasión todo esta narrado por Sonic, aparte sera cortito por la weba que tengo xP**

— **Dialogos—**

— _ **Pensamientos de Sonic**_ **—**

" _Recuerdos y la voz de Amy"_

" _ **Reflexión, mensaje o lo que sea del final"**_

 **Sonic the Hedgehog y todo sus personajes no me pertenece, son propiedad de SEGA.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **POV Sonic**

Nubes y mas nubes de tormenta oscuras y deprimentes es todo lo que mi vista apreciaba, desde el acantilado en donde estoy hasta la linea donde el mar se unía con los cielos, el clima no muy agradable anunciaba una muy segura noche de tormentas, mientras las olas furiosas reventaban contra las rocas , unos cuantos truenos resonaron en el gris cielo y el fuerte viento chocaba contra mi moviendo solo un poco mis púas, pese a todo esto, solo me limitaba a soltar suspiro tras suspiro en medio de una deprimente escena, en mi mente no paraban de resonar las palabras de culpa y desprecio que yo mismo me proporciono.

— _ **Idiota...—**_

— _ **¿Por que demonios la dejaste ir...?—**_

— _ **¿Como...? ¿¡Por que no la pude proteger!?—**_

Siendo sincero, es, o mas bien, fue la mejor cosa que le paso en la vida aparte de todo su equipo, y aunque esa inocente y adorable eriza era parte del mismo... no, no le puedo llamar compañera, esa palabra no describe lo que es y fue para mi... ella era mucho mas especial, mucho mas importante, después de todo lo que ella fue capaz de soportar solo por mi, no merece que yo mienta diciendo que solo la consideraba mi compañera...

Era mi todo...

Así de simple, ella me brindaba todo lo que podría necesitar, cariño, afecto, regaños, atenciones, apoyo, ánimos... Amor, sobre todo eso, o cualquier otra cosa, estoy mas que seguro que aunque viaje a otros mundos, planetas, galaxias, o incluso a otro universo, jamas encontrare a alguien que sea capaz de amarme como esa fastidiosa y acosadora eriza rosa de ojos tan hermosos color jade.

La única eriza que saca lo mejor y peor de mi... el único ser en el mundo, tiempo, espacio y universo que seria capaz de aguantarme todos y cada uno de los días de su vida... La única chica a la que en realidad pude amar al 200%

— **Amy...—** Murmure por milésima vez su nombre perdido en mis pensamientos mientras mis ojos esmeraldas ya con un tono mas apagado observaban al inmenso y basto océano frente a mi, sentí un vacío tan grande dentro de mi tan solo con el echo de mencionarla,por chaos, no se como seguirte así.

desde...lo ocurrido, nada ah sido igual, no solo para mi, todos la extrañamos, dejo un vacío que nadie nunca llenara, a pesar de todo, ellos, mis amigos... continúan sonriendo, continúan con sus vidas felices, solté una pequeña sonrisa, la primera en mucho tiempo, no de alegría en lo absoluto, mas bien, de un poco de gracia, Amy odiaba que alguien este triste, ya sea enemigo, aliado, amigo, desconocido, humano o zoomorfo, cualquiera, ella lograba hacer sonreír hasta al mismísimo Shadow, si me viera ahora, je, seguro me golpearía con su martillo reprochándome...

Pero, que mas puedo hacer, ya no lo soporto, quiero ir con ella... Ahora... Quiero volver a sentir no de sus abrazos... Tenerla entre mis brazos y corresponderla al menos una vez, solo una, jamas pude acerlo, por idiota, jamas me pregunte que seria de mi cuando ella se cansara, se fuera o simplemente ya o estuviese en este mundo como ahora...

— **Perdoname...—** Rogué **— Quiero...—** Hable solo como todas las veces que iba aquel acantilado con vista al mar, curioso por que realmente y en mi sano juicio me alejaría lo mas pronto de este... pero, mi juicio se fue junto con esa eriza, mi todo se ah ido... todo en mi vida...

— **Ya nada me importa —** Me dije, levantándome y acercándome a paso lento al increíblemente alto acantilado llegando casi a la orilla, a los pies de este, las olas aun mas alborotadas y furiosas chocaban y chocaban dejando oír el ruido del salpicar del agua salada, que al contrario de ser calmo, parecía que el mar estuviera tan furioso con el mundo como yo **—¿Me odiarías si intentara irme a donde estas?—** Pregunte mirando al nublado cielo con una sonrisa torcida y desganada, con una misera esperanza de que la pregunta fuera contestada, quizás, solo por un momento la volvería a ver como aquella vez hace ya mas de 3 meses en la colina donde su pequeño cuerpo descansaba.

Cerré mis ojos acercándome solo un poco mas a la orilla del precipicio que quizás seria mi futura tumba, las malditas lágrimas que no paraban desde su muerte volvieron a presentarse en mis ojos bajando por mis mejillas, inhale hondo mientras el olor inconfundible del mar llegaba a mi, dispuesto a dar el ultimo paso, dispuesto a caer al vacío hacia mi muerte por el echo de no saber nadar, una ráfaga de aire choco contra mi espalda, sin embargo, era muy muy distinta al frío, fuerte y tormentoso viento que chocaba contra mi, esta se sentía, mucho mas cálida y sutil, mucho mas reconfortante y esta me envolvía completamente, sonreí a duras penas echándome hacia atrás, abrí los ojos viendo hacia el cielo donde de un momento a otro las nubes comenzaban a espantarse, dejando caer hacia la tierra y mar sutiles rayos cálidos de sol que estaba rumbo a esconderse.

El viento se apaciguo de una forma demasiado repentina para ser normal, mientras en mi espalda volvía a sentir esa sutil pero agradable brisa...

" _Si..."_

Escuche, o al menos eso creí, el viento me susurro a la oreja esa simple palabra, calmándome al instante y haciéndome alejar de la orilla... como siempre.

— **Malita sea Amy... —** Murmure sacándome las lágrimas y los residuos de mis obres **— Siempre haces los mismo —** Dándome la vuelta comencé a caminar alejándome de es sitio que por lo menos visitaba una vez por semana, aveces pienso que me volvi loco por fin, pero, se que no es asi...

" _Por favor o me olvides Sonic, Yo siempre estaré contigo"_

Recordé las ultimas palabras que logre escuchar claramente de ella, esa simples palabras hacen que me recuerde a mi mismo que no estoy perdiendo a cabeza...

— **Se que estas aquí... Gracias... —** Murmure sin dejar de caminar lejos de ahí con una sutil sonrisa, esperando ansioso la semana siguiente para poder volver.

 **Fin de POV Sonic.**

El erizo salia del lugar caminando muy tranquilamente, sin saber que, detrás de si, en el mismo lugar en el que se encontraba, una pequeña figura con vestido blanco lo observaba partir, con algo de preocupación y tristeza en su mirada, pero a pesar de todo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

" _No o intentes mas Sonic, Te Amo, nos vemos..."_

Fue lo ultimo que se escucho entre los traviesos hilos de viento a la vez que la susodicha desaparecía y el erizo arrancaba a correr con su típica velocidad, sin embargo, con la misma tristeza y en sus ojos las mismas lágrimas de amargura que lo acompañaran siempre.

" _ **Todas las semanas vengo**_

 _ **Todas la semanas intento irme contigo...**_

 _ **Y...**_

 _ **Todas y cada una de esas veces me detienes...**_

 _ **también te amo, Mi Ames"**_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Bien, aquí esta, lamento si es muy orto, no ando de humores, lamento todo este tiempo de tardanza, pues y estoy de vacaciones, estén atentos si es que me leen, pues planeo actualizar VoR dentro de algunos días.**

 **Sin mas cosas que decir, que tal unos reviews? Porfi?**

 **Creo que esta bien, no se, pues, nos vemos.**

 _Att: Mary Violet. Bye Bye ;D_


End file.
